The Act Of Hatred
by Lilaluux
Summary: Ella lo odiaba. Él la odiaba. Él era popular. Ella no. Y justo cuando tuvieron las vacaciones de verano para relajarse lejos el uno del otro creyendo que todo sería perfecto, al final terminaron viéndose cada día. Hasta que uno de ellos explotó / –Ahora tienes que besarme. /– ¿Quién lo dice? /NaLu AU. [•Traduccion•] /Fic original de Aky-san./
1. El 'fatidico' día (Odio)

**Summary:** Ella lo _odiaba._ Él la _odiaba._ Él era popular. Ella no. Y justo cuando tuvieron las vacaciones de verano para relajarse lejos el uno del otro creyendo que todo sería perfecto, al final terminaron viéndose cada día. Hasta que uno de ellos explotó / –Ahora tienes que besarme. /– ¿Quién lo dice? /NaLu

 **Advertencia:** AU/Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

 **The Act of Hatred**

 **(El Acto de Odiar)**

 **.**

Escrito por: Aky-san

Traducido por: RossyStyles

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El 'fatídico' día**

 **.**

 **Odio**

 _Todo comienza con una simple emoción._

 **.**

La odio.

Por un carajo que la odio.

¡Joder que odio a Lucy Heartfilia!

Toda ella me cabrea. Siempre actuando toda buena y dulce, ¡tratando de ser amiga de todos! ¡Es algo tan estúpido y ella lo sabe! Odio a la jodida gente falsa como ella. Siempre con esa sonrisa que me provocar vomitar en el basurero más cercano. Y ese perfecto uniforme todo viejo y gastado. ¡Es como si viviera planchándolo las 24/7! ¿Y qué carajos con su estúpido peinado? ¿Honestamente cree que se ve bien en ella? ¡Ja! Nada jamás se le verá bien a esa psicótica.

Ella actúa toda educada y buena, como intentando ser perfecta o algo así.

Siempre siendo toda 'linda' con los profesores. Siempre ofreciéndose para ayudarlos en alguna de sus mierdas. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Planea ser la número 1 de la clase? Porque si es así, no es necesario, ¡ya saca puras A! de seguro ella es un robot. Sip, un robot enviado de otra dimensión para jodernos a todos y robarnos nuestros cerebros. Me gustaría abofetearla y fuerte.

Y hablando enserio, ¿Qué carajos con tanta ayuda? Siempre permite que todos le copien la tarea. Estúpida nerd. Intentando ser popular siendo amable con cada-puto-ser para convertirse en 'la estudiante del mes' o alguna otra tontería.

Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué carajos viene a la escuela cuando ya se sabe cada puta mierdilla que nos enseñan aquí. Incluso es la más adelantada de toda la escuela y cada profesor está tan orgulloso de la señorita notas-perfectas. Ugh, desearía que se fuera y se metiera en una alcantarilla, ese sería un buen lugar para que se quede.

Odio mirar su patético pequeño rostro, lo cual es lo que estoy haciendo justo en este momento.

Y ahí va de nuevo, sentada con sus 'lindas' amigas quienes pretenden preocuparse por ella sólo para que después ella les deje copiar su tarea, pero quienes nunca la invitan a sus fiestas. La pobre ni siquiera sabe que ellas salen y se divierten sin ella. Ja, se lo merece por idiota.

Allí está ella. Casi y puedo ver un jodido halo de santidad sobre su pequeña cabeza. Ugh. Está sentada almorzando en una mesa no muy lejos de la mía, con sus dos 'amigas'. Las conozco a ambas, dado que han estado intentando ligarse conmigo en los últimos meses. Una de ellas es Ángel y la otra Jenny Realight. Ambas aspirantes a modelos. Otras falsas como ella.

Lucy está sonriendo como la pequeña perra que es, creyendo que todos disfrutan su patética compañía, cuando de hecho, sólo se sientan con ella porque no tienen de otra. Sino ¿Quién les dejaría copiar la tarea? Es tan ingenua y estúpida. Es por culpa de gente como ella que odio la escuela. Siempre intentando ser algo que no son, y tratando de hacer que la gente los amen haciendo cualquier mierda para agradarlos. Ugh, quiero que alguien le ponga algo de atención y supere toda esa mierda. Estúpida pequeña zorra. Realmente me hace enfadar, realmente necesita que le den una bofetada.

Ellas se están riendo de algo que probablemente es estúpido y aburrido. La campana finalmente suena. Al menos ya no tengo que ver como se humilla a si misma por más tiempo. No me gusta que me importe. Sólo quiero ir a algún lugar muy lejos de la muy bien portada señorita. ¿Perfecta estudiante? Ja, perfecto _mi_ trasero.

Ella es tan patética.

Me dirijo a nuestra siguiente clase –sí, ambos estamos en la misma clase por alguna jodida razón –sólo para ver que todos ya estaban allí. Ja, al parecer la muy idiota está llegando tarde. Se lo tiene bien empleado.

El profesor llega justo después de mí, y comienza la lección de hoy sobre alguna mierda sin importancia. A la mitad de la clase, señorita perfección decide irrumpir, sin importarle como la estoy mirando. Patético. Ugh, yo sólo quiero…

– ¿Heartfilia? ¿Qué sucedió? Usted nunca llega tarde –dice el maestro, sorprendido. Ugh, de veras que no quiero escuchar su patética excusa. Debería haberse quedado donde sea que estaba. A nadie le importaría si se salta las clases.

–Perdón, sensei. Me entretuve con la profesora de matemáticas. Quería felicitarme por mi participación en la última competición. –y ahí está otra vez, esa jodida sonrisa dulce, haciéndole la pelota al maestro, provocando que el viejo pervertido le sonriera de vuelta.

– ¡Oh, eso es genial! Asumo que consiguió el primer lugar.

– ¡Sí! Aunque fue difícil, la competición estuvo muy dura, porque todos eran muy inteligentes, pero por alguna razón, termine ganando.

Ugh.

Ya todos sabemos que los demás no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra ella. ¿Por qué intenta actuar toda modesta, joder?

–Deberías sentarte –le ordena, la señorita perfección camina hacia su pupitre, que se encuentra al frente de mí.

–Nerd –susurró tan pronto como ella toma asiento, lo suficiente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo.

Ella no responde. Probablemente intentando actuar toda madura y educada. Bueno pues, a mí no me engaña. Puedo ver a través de su tonto actuar. Es una falsa.

• * ● * •

–Tío, deberías parar de preocuparte tanto –me aconseja Gray, mientras permanecemos parados afueras de las puertas de la escuela, esperando al resto de la pandilla–. Para ser un tipo que le importa una mierda todo, estás demasiado obsesionado con esa chica Lucy.

–No estoy obsesionado. Sólo que me joden sus actos –replicó nerviosamente estampando mi pie en el suelo, unas chicas pasan por mi lado y me guiñan el ojo ¿Qué mierda quieren ahora? He dejado muy claro que no quiero ni me interesa nada de ellas.

–Entonces, Lucy, ¿adónde iras de vacaciones este año?

Mis oídos se ponen alerta, mientras giro mi cabeza alrededor, escudriñando desesperadamente por los alrededores buscando a quien había dicho eso. Y las veo. Jenny y Lucy. Quienes probablemente están esperando a Ángel, dado que están a unos pasos de donde yo me encuentro. Gray nota mi mirada, pero no dicen nada.

–No tengo idea. Aún no he hablado con mis padres sobre eso. Quizás me dejen ir con ustedes si se los pido. –Lucy sonríe y Jenny asiente.

–Probablemente iré a algún lugar con mis padres. Ellos no me dejan sola –Jenny suspira–. ¡Y yo que quería pasar las vacaciones contigo! –dice, provocando que Lucy sonría.

Está mintiendo. La escuche conversando con Ángel el martes pasado. Decían que viajarían juntas. Tal parece que no quieren que Lucy se les una. Ja, las comprendo perfectamente. Nadie quiere aguantar a una aguafiestas por tanto tiempo. Yo jamás la invitaría aun si mi vida dependiera de ello.

– ¡Hola chicas! –era Ángel quien se unía a la conversación.

–Entonces, Ángel, ¿A dónde iras este verano? –pregunta Lucy, con la esperanza chispeando en sus estúpidos ojos.

–Oh, iré a visitar a mi mm… abuela a Australia –dice Ángel.

Cualquiera podría ver que esa es una gran mentira. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! ¿La abuela? ¿Enserio?

–Oh, eso es genial –dice Lucy, pero puedo hasta oler la desilusión que proviene de ella, se lo bien pinche merece.

– ¡Natsu! –me grita Sting en la cara, haciendo que me sobresalte y busque el motivo de su grito.

– ¿Qué mierdas tío?

– ¡Nada de mierda conmigo! ¡Llevamos aquí parados hace 5 minutos! Y todo lo que haces es estar parado mirando detrás de mí… espera, ¿a quién estas mirando? –pregunta mientras gira. Uh oh – ¿Alguna pollita? Oye, no hay nadie detrás de nosotros excepto por… oh vaya.

– _No_ _la_ estaba mirando.

–Pasa que anoche no durmió bien. Es por eso que está algo grogui –de pronto dice Gray, haciendo que Sting asintiera–. Oh, ok –bien hecho Gray, bien hecho.

–Entonces, ¿vamos a McDonald's o no? –Loke grita, y todos nos ponemos en marcha.

• * ● * •

Genial, de entre todos los malditos días de la semana, ella tenía que aparecerse ¡¿Justo hoy?!

Cuando finalmente puedo tener algo de calidad con mis bros* en McDonald's, señorita perfección tiene que llegar con sus zorras amigas.

¡Y justo van y se sientan en la mesa continua a la nuestra!

–Hey Natsu –Ángel me guiña el ojo, yo sólo asiento.

Luego ellas ordenan.

– ¿Y qué puedo ofrecerle a esta dama tan linda? –el camarero le pregunta a Lucy, provocando que ella se ruborice. Ugh, sinceramente, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así? ¡Ella no tiene nada de especial! Está lejos de ser linda, sin mencionar lo de 'dama'.

–Uh, pediré una hamburguesa.

– ¿Le gustaría acompañada con patatas fritas? –le pregunta, guiñándole el ojo.

–U-um… seguro –sonríe, rascándose su mejilla. Ugh, ella no es para nada linda.

El camarero se aleja de su mesa, y ellas inmediatamente empiezan a hablar como las detestables pequeñas zorras que son. –Hey Lucy, ese mesero es bien mono –dice Jenny.

– ¡Totalmente! –La apoya Angel,

–Sí, tiene su algo –Lucy sonríe, mirando al tipo.

–Pues, es mío –dice Jenny de pronto, haciendo que la rubia chillara.

– ¿Tuyo? P-pero, él me guiño el ojo a mí.

– ¿A ti? oh _por favor_. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, son negocios. ¿Viste cómo consiguió que con eso compraras las patatas? –Ángel le suelta. Ja.

Debería empezar a salir con estas chicas.

–Jajaja, sí, fue algo tonto de mi parte pensar algo así, lo siento.

Y el resto del día, Jenny continua flirteando con el mesero, incluso le da su número, mientras Lucy permanece sentada toda incomoda. Se lo merece.

–Natsu, ¿Vas a terminarte eso? –escucho a Sting preguntar, pero no tengo tiempo de responder, dado que veo a Lucy levantarse. Me pongo de pie, murmurando el típico 'ya regreso', antes de salir del restaurant.

Me doy cuenta de que está sola, y no luce feliz. Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos, y empiezo a seguirla. ¿Por qué? yo que sé. No tengo idea.

Abruptamente gira hacia la izquierda, hacia el lado trasero del restaurante. No hay nada allí, excepto por un banco. Toma asiento primero y yo decido hacer lo mismo. Aunque sentándome al otro lado, lejos de su alcance.

No vaya ser que me contagie.

Ella no nota mi presencia y agarra su teléfono. Yo también tomo el mío, así no pareceré el idiota que sólo se sienta sin hacer nada.

Marca el número de alguien y empieza a conversar.

–Hola mamá. Sí, soy Lucy. ¿Dónde estoy? Pues, estoy en… –se detiene para mirar el letrero de la calle–, en High Street. Salí con unas amigas… ¡Calla! ¡Yo sí tengo amigas! Lo sé, yo también te extraño. A propósito, ¡logre el primer lugar en la competencia! –Y ahí va, alardeando sobre sí misma de nuevo–. Oh, y al parecer pasare las vacaciones de verano con ustedes, otra vez. No, no es que papá no me lo permita, es sólo que mis amigas no estarán disponibles este verano.

No tienes ni idea.

–Llegaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Lo sé, lo sé, no olvidare comprarte una para ti. Adiós.

Y vuelve a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo. Es cuando se levanta que finalmente me nota.

–Oh no –suspira.

– ¿Qué? –exclamo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

–Salí por algo de aire fresco. ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?

–No –dice–. No me importa.

Ruedo mis ojos, observando como ella se aleja de mí. – ¡Nerd! –le grito, pero ella no responde.

Regreso a mi mesa minutos después, luego de haber dado una vuelta como un idiota, no queriendo entrar justo después de ella.

–Te tomo mucho tiempo –comenta Sting, y noto que mis patatas ya no están. Pero me importa una mierda. Después de todo, ella hizo que perdiera el apetito. Maldita zorra.

–Vámonos –nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo en que las chicas lo hacen, así estuvieron caminando delante de nosotros todo el tiempo. Deje de escuchar lo que los chicos estaban diciendo para oír lo que decían las chicas.

– ¡El mesero resulto ser una dulzura! –Ángel chilla y Jenny asiente–. Que mal, Lucy. De verdad pensé que iba por ti.

Lucy ríe nerviosamente, antes de desviar la conversación. – ¿Entonces, um, irán a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kelly esta noche?

¿Ella ira? Je, me sorprende que alguien como ella haya sido invitada.

–Oh, lo siento nena, pero nosotras no podremos esta noche. Tendrás que divertirte sin nosotras –dice Ángel.

–Oh, qué mal. Pero no importa. No iré sin ustedes. Después de todo, ¡Son mis amigas! –dice toda feliz.

Yo sé que ambas irán. Sólo que no quieren ser vistas con alguien como ella. Je, no es como si alguien fuera a reconocerla. Nadie sabe de ella fuera de clases. Donde yo –por ejemplo– soy uno de los más populares de la escuela. Ella no puede competir contra eso y lo sabe.

–Aww, ¡Eres una amiga genial, Lucy! –le dicen, haciendo a su patético ser sentir especial.

–Bueno, nos vemos ¡adiós! –Ángel y Jenny se despiden de Lucy, ya que viven al otro lado de la ciudad.

–Natsu, Gray, nos vemos. –Loke y Sting también se despiden y juntos se van hacia otro lado. Somos solo yo y Gray ahora. Gray, yo, y la empollona insufrible que camina enfrente de nosotros.

Se ha vuelto una situación muy incómoda de pronto, ella apresura el paso y camina temblorosa todo el tiempo.

–Entonces, um –Gray intenta encontrar algo que decir–, ¿iras a la fiesta de esta noche? Ya sabes, la que Kelly está organizando –poco sabía Gray, que eso era exactamente de lo que estaban hablando las chicas hasta hace unos momentos.

Suelto una risa, antes de responder. –Seguro. Toda la pandilla está yendo, ¿cierto? Loke y Sting también irán ¿no?

–Sí, ellos también –asiente Gray.

–Cool. Maldición. ¡Ya quiero que llegue la próxima semana! –Grito– ¡tres meses sin escuela!

– ¡Mierda sí! –Vitorea Gray–. Hace tiempo que no disfruto del tiempo libre.

–Sí. Bueno, ¿Qué harás este verano? ¿Tienes planes? –pregunto un poco fuerte, para que Lucy pueda oírnos a mí y a Gray hacer planes juntos.

–De hecho, sí, los tengo –dice, dejándome con la boca abierta.

–Pero pensé que como los chicos se irán juntos, nosotros podríamos ir a algún lugar y pasarlo genial –me quejo, de pronto no tan feliz de que Lucy este escuchando cada palabra de lo que decimos.

–Lo lamento bro, pero mi papá organizo un viaje a Hawaii. Y nadie se lo perderá –me explica, y yo asiento en silencio–. Y eso no es todo, Sting también se ira con su familia, y Loke estará con su novia. Incluso si el viaje a Hawaii se cancela, seriamos tú y yo solos, y eso sería raro.

Él tiene un punto. –Bueno, ni que hacer.

–Nos vemos esta noche –dice Gray, y cruza la calle.

Huh, es curioso cómo no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que habíamos caminado, pero sí de que Lucy estaba caminando enfrente de mí. ¿Vive cerca de aquí? Ahora que lo pienso, ¡No tengo idea de donde vive! Nunca antes lo había pensado.

Miro alrededor, sólo para darme cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca de donde yo vivía. Tan sólo a una calle.

Acelero el paso, y la alcanzo, ahora estamos caminando el uno al lado del otro.

– ¿Qué quieres? –me exige, haciendo que ruede mis ojos.

–Calma tus tetas, rubiecita. Que me importas una mierda.

Veo como frunce el ceño y continúa caminando como si yo no estuviera aquí. Oh, ¿así que va a ignorarme? Bien, ¡Porque no quiero conversar con una perra que ni siquiera luce como una chica!

–Te odio –le gruño, provocando que rodara los ojos.

–Yo te odio más de lo que piensas, Dragneel.

–Bueno pues yo te odio mucho más que eso, Heartfilia.

* * *

 _ **Sé que este no es el Natsu al que estamos acostumbrados y eso me encanta! xD ok, amo a Natsu y como es de lindo todo el tiempo, pero es bueno para la salud la variedad, un Natsu versión chico malo es hasta atrayente ¿qué dicen? ¿Merece un review la traducción? Háganmelo saber!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a Aky-san por el permiso para la traducción de su fic.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	2. ¿Baile de ponis? (Confusión)

Este fic pertenece a Aky-san, quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Baile de ponis?**

 **.**

 **Confusión**

 _Algunas veces, no entendemos el propósito de nuestras acciones_.

 **.**

Entonces, ella vive a unas pocas casas cerca de la mía. Jamás me había dado cuenta de aquello. Supongo que es principalmente porque ella viene directo a casa al salir de la escuela, mientras que yo siempre me quedo por fuera con mis amigos. Bueno, ahora que sé dónde vive, me mantendré alejado del radio de esa idiota y de su igualmente idiota casa. Ugh, la odio tanto.

Actualmente me encuentro en la fiesta de Kelly. Y se podría decir que está bien. Tenemos bebidas, sándwiches y un montón de otras mierdas. Muchas chicas borrachas, cosa que es bastante fácil ir por cualquiera y enrollarse en el baño. Cosa que Sting estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. Gray miraba alrededor por una chica también, e incluso Loke les estaba echando el ojo, y eso que él ya tiene novia.

Camino a través de la gente y empujo a varios para sentarme sobre el diván. La fiesta es en la casa de los padres de Kelly, y aun así es bastante ruidosa.

–Hey Natsu –noto que una chica está sentada a mi lado–. Me gusta tu camisa.

Me doy una mirada para recordar que es lo que estoy llevando encima, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para recostarse sobre mi regazo. –Luces muy _hot_ esta noche.

Ugh, no necesito otra chica detrás de mí. Así que le doy un rápido beso poniéndole fin a todo rápidamente, me pongo de pie y dejo la habitación y voy hacia el balcón, por un poco de aire fresco.

Sin embargo, la primera cosa que percibo cuando salgo hacia afuera es a Jenny. Está sentada en una silla, entendiéndose _muy bien_ con un tipo que no tenía idea de quien era. Entonces, ella _sí_ vino después de todo. Agarro mi celular, que afortunadamente estaba en modo silencioso, y tomo una rápida foto de ellos. Lucy amara ver esto.

–Mm… luces genial esta noche –dice su "novio", justo después de separarse–. Te vi hoy en McDonald's. Estabas con Ángel, y… ¿otra chica? Una que tenía cabello rubio, y que lucía como una completa perdedora –señala el tipo, riéndose a carcajadas. Bueno, él _tiene_ razón.

–Oh, _ella_. Es una chica que me ayuda a copiarme los exámenes, y que me deja copiarle la tarea. Es tan fácil aprovecharse de ella. Pobre pequeña Lucy ¡Ni siquiera sabe que yo soy una de las que ha estado esparciendo ese rumor sobre ella! –se ríe.

– ¿Rumor? –el tipo pregunta al mismo tiempo en que la curiosidad se apodera de mí. ¿Qué rumor? Yo no he oído absolutamente ningún rumor.

–Oh, uno de que ella es lesbiana –ambos se ríen. Bien, supongo que Lucy se lo busco. Quiero decir, es su culpa por andar con amigas como estas–. Pero me está aburriendo últimamente. Quisiera jugarle una broma, algo fuera de serie, pero no tengo buenas ideas.

–Oh, ¡Ya sé! –El tipo suelta un alarido–, hagamos que _vuele._

Mi mente se queda en blanco.

– ¡Joder, sí! ¡Buena idea John! ¡Lucy al fin probara de la buena! ¡Eso sí que será un gran espectáculo! –Jenny ríe a la par del tipo que al parecer es John.

–Oh, ¡pero yo quiero verlo! Hey, ¡hagámoslo ahora!

– ¿Ahora?

–Sí, de seguro una perdedora como ella en este momento está encerrada en casa. ¡Llámala, y dile que venga! Tengo algo de ese polvo mágico que necesitaran –él sonríe guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Jenny sonría con malicia.

–Este es el por qué ando contigo –dice, antes de tomar su teléfono, y llamar a alguien que asumo es Lucy.

– ¡Hey nena! –exclama. Yo pretendo mirar algo interesante en mi teléfono, así que no puedo ver la expresión que el tipo está haciendo–. Sí linda, estoy súper. Escucha Lucy, estoy en la fiesta de Kelly, síp, decidí venir. Entonces… uhm, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?... oh, ¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Será la bomba! ¡No seas aguafiestas!... ¿estarás aquí en cinco? ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos!

Y luego ambos se echan a reír.

Ella ha de venir después de todo, y la verdad es que esto no es asunto mío.

Camino de regreso al interior, buscando a Gray. Pero, al parecer él ya se ha marchado a casa, tal vez pensó que yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Loke es otro que no logro encontrar, y Sting hace como media hora que había desaparecido. Así que, estoy solo.

Quiero irme, no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar, pero el pensamiento de Lucy viniendo hacia aquí me mantiene clavado en mi sitio.

Y cuando la puerta se abre, revelando su pequeño y delgado ser, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en mi rostro. Ella está luciendo una clase de vestido rojo, y muchos chicos se la están comiendo con los ojos. Bueno, supongo que la ven bien, puesto que está mostrando un gran escote. Espera, ¡¿Ella está mostrando escote?! ¡Wow! Ni siquiera sabía que sus pechos –cierra la jodida boca, Natsu– fueran tan enormes. ¡¿Cómo carajos no me di cuenta antes?!

Algunos de los chicos incluso comienzan a flirtear con ella.

Bueno, ella se _ve_ bien. Un poquito. Pero solo eso, tal vez… probablemente no.

Veo a Jenny correr y abrazarla, sosteniendo a la vez algo en su mano pero no puedo distinguirlo debido a la oscuridad de la casa y a los repentinos flashes de las luces. Ambas conversan durante un momento antes de que Jenny desaparezca sabrá Dios donde. Muchos de los presente toman esto como una oportunidad para intentar hablar con ella, pero Jenny regresa casi al instante, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo.

Lucy empieza a beberlo, y todo parece normal… aunque…

NO

ME

JODAS

¿ELLOS PUSIERON DROGA EN SU JUGO?

¡Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! ¡Está loca! ¿Qué clase de idiota toma un jugo ofrecido por personas que no son de fiar? Oh sí, la estúpida de Lucy, la que siempre confía en Jenny.

Comienzo a empujar a la gente que baila, mientras me abro camino hacia donde están las dos chicas. Puedo ver a John en la parte de atrás, mirando a Lucy fijamente. –Hey –digo, cuando me detengo enfrente de ellas.

– ¿Natsu? –Jenny se sorprende, dando un paso hacia atrás–. ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Nada. Sólo vine a decirte que alguien está preguntando por ti allá afuera, creo que dijo que era tu madre –miento, pero por la expresión de Jenny, puedo asegurar que se ha creído lo que le digo. Agarra su bolso y se dirige a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

–Tengo que salir rápido de aquí –la escucho murmurar, antes de desaparecer.

Y ahora, lo único que me falta por hacer es cuidar de la muy drogada señorita Heartfilia.

¡¿Espera, qué?! ¡¿Por qué carajos haría algo como eso?! Quiero decir, ¡Por favor! Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que pueda pasarle a ella. Ella muy bien puede arrojarse por una ventana y ni me importaría.

–Hey nena –escucho a alguien decir, cuando me volteo veo a un tipo que no conozco parado muy cerca de Lucy. Hey, espero que la viole o algo así, eso sería muy divertido de ver.

–Me encanta ese arcoíris… tan esponjoso con todos esos malvaviscos –dice Lucy sin pensar, mirando por la ventana.

–Ugh, bueno de hecho, está oscuro afuera –responde el tipo– ¿Dónde ves un arcoíris?

–Purpura.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué los aliens no usan sombreros?

Me estoy cagando de risa, viendo al tipo tratando de entender lo que está sucediendo y Lucy gritando cosas al azar cada dos minutos. El tipo agarra el trago de Lucy y sus ojos se oscurecen. –Diablos, ella se tomó de la fuerte. Varias clases de drogas, hombre. No puedes tomar esta mierda.

Lucy se marcha al momento que él termina su oración, y él simplemente se encoge de hombros. Después de todo no es su problema.

Ni tampoco el mío.

Decido irme a casa, ya que honestamente no veo nada interesante que hacer aquí. Es sólo una aburrida fiesta en donde la mitad de las chicas quieren ser mis novias y la otra mitad –chicos y chicas- me odia desde el fondo de su corazón. Bueno, al fin y al cabo me vale. Salgo de esta casa de mierda.

A la mitad del camino, veo a señorita perfección sentada en una banca al lado de la carretera. Luce totalmente fuera de lugar, cosa que aprovecho para divertirme un poco a costa suya. Después de todo, ella no es la misma en este momento, puedo preguntarle todo lo que quiero saber, y ella me lo dirá al fin de cuentas.

Me siento a su lado, más ella no se mueve ni se altera. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos, y su mirada fija en algún punto de sus zapatos, su boca se mueve de vez en cuando. Pareciera que ha sobrevivido a un Apocalipsis Zombie.

–Mamá probablemente está enferma de la preocupación –dice de pronto, sin siquiera mirarme, como si no me notara–. Jamás le avise que estaba saliendo.

Esperen… ¿acaso está sobria?

–Pero tiene un baile de ponis en la compañía.

Supongo que no.

–A casa. Debo regresar a casa. Pero el tren mágico ha partido –murmura, sus ojos no parpadean ni una sola vez.

–Pues, más te vale apresurarte de una jodida vez. Tu mamá se enfadara mucho si descubre que no estás en casa –digo, desperezándome sobre la banca–. Ya es muy tarde –miro mi teléfono, y la pantalla señala las 3 am.

–Me voy a casa –dice, y al instante se pone de pie.

Sólo porque nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección, es que termino caminando justo detrás de ella. Lucy continua diciendo cosas que no tienen el mínimo sentido, y yo rio durante todo el camino. Supongo que incluso la más nerd puede ser divertida si le dan algo del polvo de la felicidad.

Ella camina hasta la entrada de su casa, sus piernas se tambalean con cada paso que da. ¿Estaría bien si la dejo caminar sola en ese estado? Sí. Totalmente. Quiero decir, no es como si me importara que chocara contra lo primero que se le encuentre.

Y luego noto algo que me pone realmente nervioso, ¡Ella está a punto de tocar el timbre! ¿Acaso su madre no sabe que ella ha salido? ¿Se le aflojo un tornillo o qué? ¡Y yo que estoy parado detrás de ella mirando la puerta como un maniático! ¡Su madre de seguro llamara a la policía en cuanto me vea! Maldición, estoy frito. Oh bueno, puedo escapar.

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus dedos están a punto de tocar el timbre, me precipito y aparto su mano de un manotazo. – ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? ¡Tu madre enloquecerá cuando vea que has estado vagabundeando hasta tan tarde!

Ella me mira sin comprender, su rostro no demuestra ninguna emoción. –Mi mamá está durmiendo.

–Mierda –me froto la frente, sin saber que hacer– ¿Qué no tienes una llave?

–Síp.

– ¿Entonces por qué carajos estabas…? No importa –no puedo lidiar con tanta idiotez, yo mismo saco las llaves de su bolso y destrabo la puerta. La conduzco a la que asumo es su habitación. Era rosa y pomposa, joder, parecía como si alguien hubiera vertido brillantina sobre cada jodida cosa. Ugh.

–Quiero dormir –dice.

–Entonces duerme.

–No puedo. Alguien debe luchar contra el conejo zombie que está en la Dimensión X, y sólo yo tengo la espada dorada del mundo de los sueños.

–…

– ¡Debo ir! –Chilla, abriendo la ventana, sacando la parte superior de su cuerpo– ¡Mi gente me necesita!

–Okey, ¡Cálmate por un demonio! –gritó, jalándola de regreso a dentro.

– ¡Has interferido con mi conquista a las praderas del este, pero no eres digno de ser mi oponente!

– ¡Calma tus tetas!

– Mis tetas… estás calmadas… pero tú necesitas revisar tus inventivos…

– ¿EH?

– ¡Al infinito y más allá! –grita, corriendo fuera de la habitación, corro tras ella, temiendo que sus gritos hubieran despertado a sus padres.

– ¡Necesitas ir a dormir!

– ¡No subestimes mis poderes! ¡Admira la genialidad de mi espada! ¡Muy superior a 9000! –vuelve a gritar, regresando a carreras a su habitación.

– ¡Deja de delirar!

–Oh, problemático saltamontes. Te enseñare los preceptos de un samurái ¡La paciencia es la clave!

–…?

–Ah, ¡Miedo no! Destruiré al guerrero maldito de la muerte, con… ¡EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD!

–OK, ESTO TIENE QUE PARAR

– ¡LA AMISTAD ES PODEROSA!

– ¿QUE NO PIENSAS DORMIR?

– ¡NO TE RINDAS HERMANO!

– ¡DEMASIADAS COSAS EN UNA NOCHE! –grito.

–Abortando misión. Necesito recuperar mis fuerzas tomando una siesta… –dice acostándose en el suelo.

– ¿Qué carajos mujer? ¡Tienes una cama al frente tuyo! –grito, pero observo como sus parpados se cierran, segundos después ella está fuera de combate. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé cómo sus padres no se despertaron, pero tuve una suerte del infierno.

Estoy a punto de ayudarla a llegar a la cama, cuando me detengo ¿Por qué carajos haría algo así? Decido dejarla justo donde está. Puede coger frío si quiere. Sí, soy un desgraciado, pero me importa un bledo.

A nadie le importa esta chica.

Jodida Heartfilia.

* * *

 _ **Lo admito, ¡Natsu versión tsundere me gusta y mucho! xD**_

 _ **Decidí subir el capítulo hoy puesto que ando que flipo por el capítulo 501 del manga, ¿alguien más como yo se sintió orgulloso de como Lucy luchaba por proteger a Natsu? Esa es nuestra rubia :'D**_

 _ **Gracias por los review, los que pusieron en alerta esta historia y todos los que la siguen. Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, queja, curiosidad, ya saben qué hacer, dejen review y yo les contestare sus inquietudes.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	3. La Foto Perfecta (Vergüenza)

Este fic pertenece a Aky-san, quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: La Foto Perfecta**

 **.**

 **Vergüenza**

 _Todos tenemos algo que no queremos que nadie conozca_

 **.**

–Muy bien chicos, el día de hoy haremos un proyecto –dice Bisca-sensei como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Jodidos proyectos– ¡Así pues, todos elijan un compañero!

Mierda no, lo que realmente detesto es el escoger compañero. Porque ninguna de mis _fangirls_ quieren estar en un proyecto conmigo. La clase por completo siempre quiere estar con la señorita perfección, ya que ella supuestamente es buena para estas mierdas. Ugh, ¿Pero qué carajos? La gente la usa todo el tiempo. Si es que ella es tan inteligente, debería haberlo descubierto hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, percibo que ella no está conversando con Jenny como acostumbra. Probablemente recuerda lo que sucedió.

–Todos quieren estar con esa perra de nuevo –de repente escucho a la chica en la que estaba pensando, hablar. Me volteo en mi asiento, mirando a Jenny, quien está parada justo en frente de mí– ¿Quieres ser mi compañero en el proyecto? – ¡diablos no!

–Quiero decir –continua diciendo–, mírala –no gasto tiempo en mirar a la chica, sé exactamente como luce, no necesito ver su estúpida cara otra vez–. Actuando toda amable. Ugh, sí que me cabrea. Pero, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero preguntarte sobre ayer –me encara–. Estaba realmente preocupada y cuando salí afuera no había nadie porque mi madre se encontraba durmiendo cuando llegue a casa. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

¿Y ahora qué mierdas se supone que le diré a Jenny?

–Uh… estaba un tanto aburrido, y decidí jugarte una broma –miento.

–No es como si me importaran tus bromitas, pero de veras quería quedarme en la fiesta y ver a Lucy joderse –se lleva su mano a la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa y luciendo como toda una arpía.

–Pues, eso no tuvo mucho efecto en ella –digo, mirando mis manos, indiferente.

–Bien, entonces la próxima vez, le daré algo mucho más fuerte –me giña el ojo como si yo fuera parte del plan, la mira de nuevo–. Hoy le dije que la odio.

Apenas oculto mi confusión, la miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

–Ya sabes, realmente lo hago. Sólo la soportaba cerca porque es tan buena que me ayudaba con la tarea –lo sabía–. Y ahora, que el año está por acabarse, ya no tiene ningún uso útil para mí. Me mudare el próximo año, así que no me graduare con ustedes chicos. Entonces me propuse mandarla de paseo. No me servía de nada pero aun así me seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Maldita pesada.

Bueno sí, la verdad que el ser perseguido todo el tiempo por ella probablemente es jodidamente molesto.

– ¡Muy bien chicos, cálmense! –Nos grita Bisca-sensei mientras llamaba la atención golpeando el escritorio–. Les dije que escogerían un compañero, pero no así. Todos quieren estar con Lucy. –Dice, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz con frustración–, supongo que yo tendré que formar las parejas.

No es como si me importara con quien termina emparejándome.

–Veo que Dragneel no está interesado en pelear. Muy buen comportamiento, Dragneel –dice, señalándome con su regla–, tú harás pareja con Heartfilia.

…

Esperen…

…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –grito, mientras todos los demás gritan que quieren ser ellos los que estén con Lucy. Huh, típico. Quieren usarla.

Pero esperen, esto me conviene. Sí, yo también podría usar a la señorita perfecta.

–De acuerdo –digo de pronto, dejándome caer en mi silla, relajado–. Estupendo.

– ¡No es justo! –los otros gritan, uno de ellos es Lucy. Ja, mírenla, no quiere formar pareja conmigo. Que mal.

–Siéntense muchachos –ordena la maestra–, les explicare lo que necesitan hacer.

• * ● * •

– ¡Dragneel! –escucho a alguien gritar en el momento que dejo el salón de clases. Me encaminaba a la cafetería y alguien _tuvo_ el valor de interrumpirme. ¡Necesito mi dosis diaria de comida para vivir!

– ¿Qué carajos quie…? –Me detengo, una vez que noto quien era–. Vaya, vaya si no es otra que la señorita perfecta –rio, viendo como me taladra con la mirada– ¿Qué quieres? –le exijo.

–Deja de hacerte el tonto Dragneel. Sólo quería decirte tu parte del proyecto del que formas parte.

–Y una mierda –le grito, alguno que otro estudiante me mira, más no me importa–. Tú serás quien hará este proyecto, _sola._

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no señor! ¡Tú también tienes que ayudar! ¡No soy la única que tiene que hacer cosas por aquí! –grita.

–Oh ¿Sí? Afróntalo rubiecita, ¡No importa con quien tengas que hacer este proyecto, al final terminaras haciendo todo el trabajo! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Sólo te utilizan porque eres buena estudiante! ¡A nadie le importa lo que pienses! –le grito.

– ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! –de pronto grita, y puedo ver las grandes lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos–. ¡No necesitas decírmelo! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡Puedo verlo! –continua gritando, varios estudiantes se detienen a ver lo que está sucediendo. Y yo estoy ahí, paralizado, mientras la miro secarse las lágrimas con la punta de su manga antes de girarse y abandonar la escena.

La observo desaparecer por el pasillo, antes de ser capaz de mover mis pies otra vez. ¿Qué carajos pasó? ¿Ella era consciente de que estaba siendo usada? ¿Entonces por qué mierda actuaba como si nada?

–Deberías ir tras ella, amigo –escucho a Gray hablar detrás de mí. ¿Cuándo llegó?

–Sí hombre, discúlpate –de repente Sting estaba a mi lado. Supongo que ambos vieron lo que sucedió.

– ¡Como el infierno que lo haré! –Grito– ¡Me importa una mierda esa estúpida! ¡Puede joderse de lo mucho que me importa! Vámonos, me muero de hambre –digo, ellos deciden seguirme en silencio. Los otros estudiantes no dicen nada, sólo me miran marcharme hacia la cafetería.

• * ● * •

–Esta noche es la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Lisanna –escucho decir a Loke, nuestro grupo se encuentra a las afueras de las puertas de la escuela, y nosotros apoyados sobre ellas.

¡Esta es mi gran oportunidad! He intentado tener éxito con ella desde hace un año. Solíamos ser amigos en la infancia, y supongo que me gustaba en ese entonces. No es que me guste ahora, pero imagínense la popularidad que conseguiría si ella fuese mi novia. Quiero decir, no es como si no fuera lo suficientemente popular, pero no soy muy popular en _su_ escuela, y planeo expandir mi popularidad dado que ella es un icono en su escuela. Nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de salir con ella. Y una vez consiga lo que quiero, la mandare a paseo.

–Ah sí, escuche eso. Ayer nos invitó –dice Gray, lo miro con curiosidad–. Ustedes pueden ir, yo por mi parte no iré, no tengo un buen presentimiento –Gray siempre ha sido un pesimista, pero no dejare que eso arruine mi oportunidad.

– ¡Nosotros tenemos que ir! –Grita Sting– ¡Apuesto que será genial!

Y yo opino lo mismo. Tendría novia para esta noche, y disfrutaría de lo dulce de la vida.

• * ● * •

Estoy usando mi camisa roja que me hace lucir más ardiente de lo que soy, junto a mis jeans negros. Y por un demonio que hasta huelo bien. Ya estoy listo para ir al evento principal de esta noche, me pongo mi converse rojo y salgo afuera a encontrarme con los chicos. Decidimos tomar un taxi para llegar más rápido a la fiesta.

Y esa fue una maldita buena idea ya que la fiesta está B-U-E-N-I-S-I-M-A y eso que aún son las 9pm. Toda la gente que aquí se encuentra me conoce, la mayoría va a mi escuela. Muchas chicas intentan flirtear conmigo pero yo solo tengo mis ojos fijos en mi antiguo amor. Necesito esto, así que me apresuro a llegar donde ella para hacerle la gran pregunta.

–Entonces, um, buena fiesta la que armaste –digo, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

–Sí, me alegro que te guste –sonríe, luciendo su vestido violeta. Bebiendo de la bebida que hizo.

–Entonces, uh, ¿Estás libre mañana? –pregunto suavemente.

– ¿Oh? –Ríe– ¿Está el todopoderoso Natsu Dragneel pidiéndome una cita?

–Por supuesto –le giño el ojo, ella sonríe.

–Eso sería estupendo –sonríe con más ganas. Ja, demasiado fácil–. Qué pena que no sea posible, ya no estoy soltera, Natsu.

Y esta es la historia de cómo morí.

Bueno, no en realidad, pero si lo suficiente conmocionado. – ¿Qué? –exclamo.

–Sí, lo siento –sonríe dulcemente, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que todos nos están mirando. ¿En qué momento la música se detuvo? ¿Ellos escucharon todo?

– ¿Natsu fue rechazado? –pregunta una chica, y los otros susurran algo.

–Demonios, nunca antes había visto a este tipo ser rechazado.

–Pensándolo bien, nunca antes siquiera lo he visto pedir una cita a una chica.

–Sí, ¿Y es rechazado en su primer intento? Qué triste –unos cuantos ríen.

–Quizás no es tan deseable como pensábamos.

–Bien, es un humano común y corriente después de todo.

–Incluso escuche que estuvo actuando como un idiota e hizo a una chica llorar el día de hoy.

–Sí, yo estuve allí. La llamo estúpida en frente de todos y la hizo llorar.

–Mierda, que imbécil.

–Ew, ¡Creo que ya no me gusta!

– ¡No es tan atractivo después de todo!

–Idiota.

–Escuche que sale con chicas sólo por diversión.

– ¡Eso es terrible!

–Es un capullo.

– ¡Ni siquiera es guapo!

Mi mundo termina de derrumbarse cuando el novio de Lisanna aparece y la besa en mí delante. –Escucha, bastardo –él es mayor que yo–saca tu trasero de aquí antes de que te rompa los dientes.

¡Yo no podría luchar contra este tipo!

Así que, con torpeza tomo mi chaqueta y me largo para mi casa. Aun logro escuchar algunas risas tras que cierro la puerta, soy la burla de la noche. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Recibo una llamada de Gray minutos después mientras me dirijo a mi casa.

– _Hombre, ¿Qué carajos pasó? Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento de esto._

– ¿Cómo sabias que algo sucedería? –pregunto con sorpresa.

– _Oh, mierda. ¡Todavía no lo has visto! Estaba en casa, cuando vi una foto tuya en Facebook. Alguien subió una foto donde apareces tú viendo a Lisanna y a un tipo besarse. Tenías el rostro pálido y desencajado, la descripción decía: "Natsu Dragneel RECHAZADO como el gatito que es" así que te llame. Hable por teléfono con tu madre. Me llamó para preguntarme que estaba sucediendo. Aparentemente alguien le mando la foto a su teléfono, y quería saber de qué se trataba todo. Ella está bien cabreada, amigo. Te quiere en casa en este instante. Incluso le conto a tu padre de lo sucedido. Estás jodido, y encima vi que tanto Sting como Loke le dieron like a la foto, al igual que Lisanna._

Y es así, como mi vida social se derrumba convirtiéndose en un montón de pedazos rotos. Seré hombre muerto cuando hable con mamá y papá, mi cara estaba por todo Facebook. Estaría más que muerto por la mañana.

¡¿Qué voy hacer ahora?!

¿Qué se supone que le diré a mamá? ¿Qué si la gente comienza a burlarse de mí en la escuela? ¡Y yo pensando que Sting y Loke eran mis putos amigos! ¡Ni siquiera vinieron tras de mí cuando vieron que me marche!

¡Mamá ni siquiera sabía que saldría, mucho menos papá!

¡Y esa perra de Lisanna, dándole like a la foto!

¡Yo era súper popular!

¡¿Por qué me han dado la espalda?!

¡Papá me matara una vez ponga un pie en casa!

¡No tengo a nadie!

– _¿Estás bien, hombre? ¿Natsu?_

Estoy jodido. Estoy jodidamente jodido. Para el colmo tenía una cerveza en la mano cuando le pedí a Lisanna salir. Eso debió salir en la foto. Mi padre me matara cuando la vea.

Y le dije a mamá que iría a estudiar a la casa de Sting. ¡Ella no tenía idea de la fiesta!

Estoy acabado.

– _¿Natsu?_

Estoy más que muerto.

– _¿Amigo?_

Estoy peor que la estúpida de Lucy.

– _¿Estás ahí, hombre?_

Y lo peor, ahora todos me odian.

– _¿Hey?_

Seré el hazmerreír de toda la escuela.

– _Oye, tu madre me dijo que la condición de tu hermana ha empeorado._

¿Wendy?

– _Dijo que esta vez era bastante grave._

Nunca la visite en el hospital.

– _Ya sabes que ella está… muriendo… ¿verdad?_

Dejo mi teléfono caer en el suelo y corro a ver a mi pequeña hermana. ¿Su salud ha empeorado?

¿Qué hay del coma? ¿Qué si no despierta?

¡¿Qué si la desconectan?!

Empujo las puertas del hospital y corro hacia la mujer detrás del mostrador. – ¡Necesito ver a mi hermana!

–El horario de visitas termino, joven. Llega tarde. Son las 10:32pm. No puede ver a nadie –dice, empujando sus anteojos.

– ¡CALLESE! ¡Su salud ha empeorado! ¡Necesito verla!

–Entiendo, pero debe esperar hasta mañana.

– ¡NO! ¡Yo tengo que verla AHORA!

–Joven, me temo que tendrá que irse antes de que llame a seguridad.

– ¡PERO JAMÁS LA VISITE! ¡SOY UN HORRIBLE HERMANO!

– ¡Seguridad! –grita, y veo como dos hombres uniformados se me acercan.

– ¡NO! ¡NECESITO VERLA!

–Joven, mejor márchese antes de que nos veamos forzados a usar la fuerza –dice uno de ellos, agarrándome fuertemente de los brazos. Es curioso, porque para mí ya están usando la puñetera fuerza.

– ¡ELLA ME EXTRAÑA! –grito, antes de ser echado del hospital, las puertas de vidrio se cierran en mi cara.

Es todo, sabía que Wendy tenía una terrible enfermedad, y aun así nunca la visite. Su condición empeoraba con los minutos, pero jamás quise darme cuenta. Mamá continuamente me decía como su rostro se volvía pálido, y de que probablemente comenzaría a perder el cabello. Nunca me detuve a pensar sobre eso, escapaba por ahí con la primera chica que me llamara.

Y ahora me siento devastado.

Comienzo a caminar sin ver adónde voy, sin ninguna dirección en particular. No tengo lugar donde ir. No puedo presentarme en casa, mis padres aún están asimilando el "Natsu se fue de fiesta", y mamá probablemente aun ha de estar afectada por la situación de Wendy. Y por supuesto no puedo regresar a la fiesta, dado que soy un paria allí.

No importa a cual chica llame en este momento, no seré capaz de ir y pedirle que salga conmigo, porque para ahora, todos ya habrán visto la foto. Sin mencionar que mi teléfono está en algún lugar de la calle, roto. Y tampoco puedo aparecer donde Gray porque también ha de estar molesto conmigo.

De pronto me encuentro tocando una puerta. ¿Qué? ¡No tenía planeado llegar a un lugar! ¿Qué carajos? Oh no, no aquí. No quiero estar aquí. ¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?

La puerta se abre de repente, revelando a la última persona que quisiera ver.

– ¿Dragneel? –chilla con sorpresa, mientras yo no puedo encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para dar la vuelta e irme. Simplemente permanezco de pie.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –ignoro su pregunta y la hago a un lado para poder entrar en su casa. Camino a través del vestíbulo, sin molestarme en quitarme los zapatos y entro al salón.

Puedo escuchar como cierra la puerta tras de mí.

Una vez más ignoro sus quejas, y me siento en el sofá. Veo que ha estado haciendo el proyecto. Empiezo a tomar y terminar las notas que ella estaba tomando, mientras resuelvo algunas ecuaciones. Ella ya ha terminado gran parte del trabajo, yo sólo concluyo lo que había dejado inconcluso. Lucy se sienta en el asiento de al lado, viéndome escribir.

– Mis padres están en un viaje de negocios. No regresaran hasta la próxima semana –dice de pronto, ni me molesto en mirarla–. Puedes quedarte aquí los días que quieras, si no tienes otro lugar donde ir.

Ignoro la curiosidad por saber cómo es que ella sabe que tengo un problema social y necesito esconderme por unos días, ya que veo que su laptop está sobre el sofá. Supongo que ha visto la foto. Genial, incluso la gran nerd de Lucy lo vio.

Continúa viéndome escribir por unos minutos más, antes de murmurar algo de 'unos bocadillos' y se marcha hacia la cocina.

Me pongo de pie y voy por su laptop. Tengo cuidado al abrirlo, solo para comprobar que está encendido. Y lo primero que veo en la pantalla, es la foto mía que circula en Facebook.

Joder, en verdad es malo.

Luzco como todo un idiota.

Mi cara está completamente pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y claramente se puede ver la sorpresa y desilusión en mis ojos.

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta quien fue el responsable en subirla.

Jenny.

¿Acaso ella estaba en la fiesta? No recuerdo haberla visto. Bueno pues, debió estarlo, ya que es evidente que ella tomo la foto. Esa idiota. Creí que estaba para hacerle bromas a Lucy, no a mí. Supongo que es una estúpida buena para nada que solo le gusta arruinar las vidas de los demás.

" ¡Natsu Dragneel siendo RECHAZADO como el gatito que es!"

Maldición.

Mis ojos se dirigen a los likes e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

837.

Y la foto fue subida hace apenas dos horas.

¿Es que todos ya la han visto?

Pero entonces noto algo más. Aunque este es el Facebook de Lucy, ¡Ella no le ha dado like a la foto! ¡¿Qué?! Juraba a ciencia cierta que si lo haría.

Santa mierda.

¡¿387 comentarios?!

Estoy acabado.

Aun sabiendo que no me gustara, muevo el mouse hacia abajo y leo alguno de ellos, lo que es un gran error.

 **Ángel:** JAJAJA ¡El idiota se lo merece!

 **Jenny:** LO SÉ XD

 **John:** Wow, ¿Qué no es ese el tipo de ayer?

 **Jenny:** mierda sí, ¡Míralo!

 **Sting:** LMAO

 **Loke:** :')

 **Lisanna:** Será mi fondo de pantalla permanente.

 **Jenny:** Yo lo pondría como fondo también, pero su cara es demasiado fea XD

 **Lisanna:** LOL XD

Continúo bajando, sin encontrar ningún buen comentario. Todo está lleno de líneas de 'Aléjate del internet, idiota' o 'Se lo merece' o algo como 'ja, por hijo de puta'

¡¿Desde cuando la gente me comenzó a odiarme tanto?!

Soy prácticamente un modelo. Cada chica de mi escuela me tiene como su crush. Pues, no más.

En ese momento mis ojos se posan en algo que nunca creí ver. Un comentario de Lucy. Para ser honesto, estoy hasta un poco sorprendido de que _tuviera_ Facebook.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** ¿Esto no es caer bajo, Jenny? Deberías quitarla antes de arruinar su vida después de todo, todos tienen sus malas fotos. Es decir, por no HABLAR de las tuyas.

Aun cuando su comentario estaba siendo eclipsado por otros comentarios de odio, vi que algunas personas estaban de acuerdo con ella. Incluso consiguió 23 likes en su comentario. Y uno de ellos era de Gray.

Las personas que la odiaban, escribieron cosas como 've hacer tu tarea' o 'los libros te esperan' sin embargo ella no respondió a ninguno de ellos.

¿Por qué carajos ella se ponía de mi lado? A ella debería gustarle la puta foto y odiarme como todos los demás. Joder, yo la hice llorar. A ella tiene que gustarle la foto.

– ¿Dragneel? –grita desde la cocina, e inmediatamente cierro su laptop.

– ¿Qué quieres? –grito en respuesta.

– ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres? Estoy haciendo unos sándwich ¿quieres uno? ¿O prefieres las patatas fritas?

¡¿Encima está haciendo la cena?! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

–Uh, un sándwich –digo, hundiéndome más en el sofá.

Ella retorna luego de unos minutos y deposita ambos sándwich en la mesa. Ambos tomamos uno y le damos un bocado, y debo decir que no está mal. Para una nerd.

Y es así, como continuamos comiendo y terminamos el proyecto que es para el día siguiente.


	4. Hasta el Martes (Rechazo)

Este fic pertenece a Aky-san, quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Hasta el Martes**

 **.**

 **Rechazo**

 _Cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo que nos reusamos creer. Sin importar las evidencias._

 **.**

Terminamos el proyecto en una hora. Y por el diablo que quedo bien, pero todavía un gran problema pendía sobre mis hombros: ¿Dónde carajos se supone que pasaría la noche? Quiero decir, después de todo, no he escuchado de mamá ni de papá desde que prácticamente rompí mi teléfono. E ir a la casa de Gray estaba fuera de discusión, sus padres eran estrictos y ya era pasada medianoche. Sting y Loke de seguro continuaban aun en esa maldita fiesta, aun cuando tenemos escuela mañana. No puedo ir a casa así, mis padres con certeza me han de estar esperando con un arma o algo por el estilo.

Lucy, por otro lado, tenía un sueño de los infiernos, ella casi y cae dormida sobre la mesa. Así pues, no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Supongo que debo ir a casa y morir.

Sip, he de hacer eso.

– ¿Necesitas usar mi teléfono o algo? –escucho que ella dice, mientras busca en su bolsillo y saca su teléfono. Y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de cómo va vestida. Con unos pantalones de chándal color gris y una sudadera rosa. Luce tan jodidamente cómoda. Mientras aquí estoy yo, en mis apretados jeans negros.

Ignoro el pensamiento de querer quitarle las ropas y ponérmelas yo, y marco el número de mi madre.

– ¿Natsu? ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es? ¿Y cuánto…?

–Mamá.

– ¡Tu padre está muy preocupado, jovencito! Cuando vengas a casa, veremos…

–Mamá.

– ¡Sin mencionar que me mentiste! ¡Pensé que estabas en la casa de Sting estudiando! ¡Cuando estabas…!

–MAMÁ –grito, y Lucy chilla sobresaltándose en su silla.

– ¿Es esa una chica? –escucho que mi madre pregunta al otro lado de la línea e inmediatamente entro en pánico. ¿Qué carajos se supone que le voy a decir? Ella no creerá una palabra de lo que le diga.

De pronto Lucy me arrebata el teléfono de las manos. Y habla. –Buenas noches, señora Dragneel. Es un gusto conocerla.

¿QUÉ MIERDA CREE ELLA QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

Intento quitarle el teléfono pero ella se aleja. Escucho a mi madre hablar.

– ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

–Soy la prima de Gray. Cindy. Lamento molestarla, me preguntaba si podría darme su receta de tarta de limón. Natsu no ha parado de decir cuan maravillosa es usted como madre, y de lo mucho que ama su comida. Ha estado diciendo 'ella siempre es tan dulce' ¿sabe? él realmente ama sus tartas. Entonces, quisiera saber si podría darme su receta.

–Oh. Hola querida. ¡Seguro! ¡Encantada de dártela!

– ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y pues, si no le importa. Gray quiere que Natsu se quede por una semana, ya que sus padres van a estar fuera por cuestiones de negocios hasta el próximo martes. Mis padres irán con ellos, y es por eso que me estoy quedando con Gray. Y como él no quiere estar solo y aburrido, llamó a Natsu. Usted no necesita preocuparse por la comida ni nada, y en cuanto a la ropa, usara la de Gray. Yo creo que esto les va bien para ambos, ya que usted probablemente necesite un respiro de este idiota.

Mi madre ríe. –Seguro cariño. Puede quedarse hasta el martes. Será mejor así.

– ¡Sí! Usted tendrá tiempo suficiente para calmarse y aclarar su mente de toda esta conmoción. Y yo incluso ayudare a Natsu con su tarea.

– ¡Oh, gracias querida!

–Y una cosa más. Tengo novio, así que no necesita preocuparse por nada. Digo esto porque sé cuan preocupadas pueden ponerse las madres. Y es mejor que tenga la suficiente información para estar segura que Natsu estará bien.

–Aw, ¡Eres tan adorable! Te lo agradezco, Cindy.

–No hay de que, señora. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

– ¿Y de verdad Natsu te ha hablado de mis comidas?

– ¡Oh sí! ¡No ha parado de hacerlo desde que llegó! ¡Es tan lindo!

– ¡Oh, que encantador!

–Oh, y la foto que recibió fue de hace meses, cuando estábamos en una fiesta de estudio en casa de Lisanna. Ella de pronto sacó algo de alcohol y nos lo dio a todos. Estábamos tan sorprendidos. Y ese es el por qué Natsu tenía esa cara tan fea, ja, ja.

Mamá estaba riendo para ese punto. –Oh, ¡qué gran malentendido! ¡Pensaba que era de esta noche!

–Bien, si necesita algo, llame a este número. La batería de Natsu ha muerto, y Gray y yo no tenemos un cargador que le haga a su teléfono.

–De acuerdo, linda, te lo agradezco mucho, yo llamo. Adiós. ¡Y dile a Natsu que preparare su tarta de limón una vez que venga a casa! Escribiré la receta y luego él podrá dártela.

–De acuerdo, señora Dragneel. Buenas noches.

Cuelga su teléfono, y me toma unos buenos varios minutos el cerrar mi boca, y dejar de mirar su rostro.

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

¿Eso fue real?

¿Ella acaba de salvar mi relación con mi mamá y de paso _mi_ vida? ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué diablos lo haría? ¡Jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera tan buena actuado! No, ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera una _jodida_ e _increíble_ actriz!

Y francamente ¿Cómo sabía ella que me gusta la tarta de limón? ¡Nadie sabe eso!

– ¡Oye! –Grito– ¿Cómo sabías que me gusta la tarta de limón?

–No lo sé. ¿Afortunada conjetura, tal vez?

–Entonces ¿Qué si no me gustara?

–Estaríamos jodidos.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

– ¡Incluso me llamaste idiota!

–Tú haces lo mismo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Bueno, no puedo argumentar contra eso.

Pero aún existe un enorme problema. ¿Dónde mierda voy a dormir esta noche? ¿Y Gray? Él todavía no tiene idea de lo que paso. Y mi madre tiene su número. ¡Ella podría llamarlo! Y no puedo simplemente aparecer en mi casa después de todo lo que Lucy dijo. ¡Tengo que ir alguna parte hasta el martes! ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ELLA TENIA QUE DECIR ESO?

¡¿Hasta el martes?!

Eso es como en… ¡5 días! ¡No tengo 5 putos días! Digo, ¡Mañana es viernes! ¡No puedo ir a casa! ¡Y ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien que me deje quedar en su casa por 5 noches! ¡5 PUÑETERAS NOCHES!

¡¿Qué carajos debería hacer?!

–Iré por una almohada. Dormirás en el sofá.

Levanto mi cabeza y observo a la chica encaminarse escaleras arriba hacia su habitación rosa, si bien recuerdo.

¿Un momento? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

¿Me dará una almohada? ¿Dormiré en el sofá? ¿En _este_ sofá? ¿En _esta_ sala? ¿En _esta_ casa? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dormiría aquí? Oh. Entiendo.

Ella está intentando ayudar. ¡Ha! Tonta Heartfilia. No necesito tu ayuda.

–Gracias pero no gracias, nerd –grito, antes de abrir la puerta de enfrente y salir de la casa.

• * * •

Son las 2 de la madrugada. Cuando finalmente toco la puerta del único lugar en el que podría quedarme. Me fui de la casa de Lucy porque no necesito su ayuda.

La puerta se abre.

Puede quedarse con su mugre casa ella sola. No necesito dormir allí. Tengo miles de amigos que me dejarían quedarme por una noche. Puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo.

–Hey.

Porque si ella piensa que me voy a quedar en su casa sólo porque no tengo un lugar al cual ir. Tristemente se equivoca.

–Hola.

No la necesito.

Escucho como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí con un familiar click, me quito los zapatos y camino hacia el lugar que conozco muy bien.

El sofá ya está perfectamente acomodado. Sonrío con sorna.

No te necesito Heartfilia.

–Sabías que volvería.

No la necesito.

–Sí.

Pero, después de una hora. De alguna manera, termine regresando hacia ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Ni siquiera fui donde alguno de mis amigos. O los que creí eran mis amigos. Me limite a caminar por las calles, me senté en una banca, y fui a una cafetería que está abierta las 24/7 por algo de café.

–Puedes ponerte esto –dice, arrojándome unos pantalones de chándal negro y una camiseta azul. Maldita sea, la camiseta luce tan cómoda.

– ¿Son tuyos? –pregunto, echándole una mirada a las cosas. La camiseta luce demasiado grande para ser suya, y los pantalones son de varones.

–La camiseta es mía. Pero los pantalones son de mi primo. Deja sus ropas aquí de vez en cuando, y dejo estos en su última visita. –dice, sentándose en el suelo y tomando su laptop.

– ¿Por qué carajos tienes una camiseta así? Es como de mi talla.

–Me gusta usar camisetas grandes, no lo sé. Es que son muy cómodas. –ella tipea algo mientras habla conmigo, pero no puedo ver que es por la distancia.

Voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa y estoy sorprendido cuando regreso.

Comida, tonelada de ella. Cubrían la mesa contigua al sofá, y Lucy estaba sentada en el sofá con su laptop aun en sus manos.

–Pareces un chico al que le van los tentempiés nocturnos –ríe, antes de tipear algo.

– ¿Quieres café? –digo sin pensar, veo que me mira confundida.

– ¿Qué tipo de veneno le pusiste?

Reprimo una risa y me limito a rodar los ojos, antes de entregarle su café, y tomo el mío. Me siento a su lado y así puedo tener una buena vista de la pantalla de su computador. Oh. Está chateando con Gray. Cool.

– ¡¿QUE?! –casi derramo mi café. Ella me observa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Por qué estás chateando con Gray?

–Me preguntó por mi número de teléfono –dice con calma.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

–Quiere hablar contigo, idiota –rueda los ojos y al instante su teléfono comienza a sonar. Reconozco el número de Gray y lo agarro inmediatamente.

– _Hola Lucy._

–Soy yo, bobo.

– _Oh, quería hablar contigo. Pero aparentemente no estás 'disponible'._

–Rompí mi teléfono de cierta forma. –ignore la mirada que Lucy me dio y me enfoque en lo que Gray tenía por decir.

– _Está bien. Pero aquí la cosa es… ¿Cindy? ¿Qué carajos? ¡Tu mamá me llamó, joder!_

–Oh, ¡Mierda!

– _Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es decir, ya estaba por ir a dormir y tu madre estaba como: 'tienes una prima tan encantadora'. Me agradeció por dejarte quedar hasta el martes. HASTA EL PUTO MARTES. ¡No recuerdo haber acordado esa mierda!_

–Mira bro, ocurrieron muchas mierdas. Es una larga historia. Historia corta: Estoy en casa de Heartfilia. Y mi madre piensa que me quedare contigo hasta el martes.

– ¿Gray?

– ¿Bro?

– _¿TE QUEDARAS EN CASA DE LUCY? ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?_

–Ya te lo dije. Es una larga historia.

– _Okay bro, pero quiero todos los detalles. TODOS los detalles. Primer abrazo, primer beso, primera…_

–Ew, Gray. Para.

– _Nah, sólo bromeo. Me tengo que ir. Mi prima Cindy está hambrienta._

–Ja, ja. Muy gracioso –ruedo los ojos y termino la llamada, y le devuelvo el teléfono a Lucy quien al parecer _todavía_ chatea con alguien.

Observo la pantalla, y me doy cuenta que es alguien de nombre 'Laxus'. ¿Quién carajos es ese tipo? Importándome una mierda lo que ella piense de mí observando su conversación, me pongo a leer lo que escriben.

Laxus: entonces, ¿estás libre este sábado?

Lucy: seguro.

Laxus: Joder, eso estará bueno. Recuerda, la fiesta es a las 8.

Lucy: lo sé ;) ¡No puedo esperar!

Laxus: ¿Qué hay sobre aquello?

Lucy: Oh, podemos ir mañana después de la escuela.

Laxus: ¿a qué hora sales?

Lucy: 6:30pm.

Laxus: te recogeré en la entrada.

Lucy: ok.

Laxus: en mi Ferrari

Lucy: lmao

Laxus: bromeo

Lucy: entonces, ¿mañana después de la escuela vamos por ello, y después el sábado en tu casa?

Laxus: sip

Lucy: será increíble

Laxus: lo sé

Lucy: me pondré algo bonito

Laxus: hazlo

Lucy: ok, debo irme. Este idiota está mirando mi pantalla.

Laxus: ¿tienes a un tipo en tu casa a las 3am?

Lucy: es un pariente

Laxus: oh, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lucy: Nah

Laxus: bueno, chau entonces

Lucy: adiosito.

Se desconecta para después darme su laptop. –Me voy a la cama, puedes usarla si quieres.

No digo nada. La veo terminar su café, antes de estirarse y tomar su teléfono. Deslizándolo por su bolsillo. Ya está en las escaleras cuando murmuro.

– ¿Quién es ese?

La forma abrupta en la que se detiene me demuestra que me escuchó. Joder.

–Un amigo –dice simplemente, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Como esperando mi respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué habla contigo así?

– ¿Así como?

– ¿Adónde irán mañana?

–A comprar algo.

– ¿Y el sábado?

–A una fiesta.

– ¿Irás con él?

–Sí.

– ¿A su casa?

–Sí.

– ¿Él es tu novio?

–No.

–Mientes.

– ¡No es mi novio!

– ¡Estás mintiendo, joder!

– ¡¿por qué lo haría?!

– ¡¿Es tu jodido novio o no?!

– ¡Maldita sea, Dragneel! ¡¿Por qué te importa?! –grita, antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Ella tiene razón.

¿Por qué me importa?

No debería.


	5. Red Social (Comprensión)

Este fic pertenece a Aky-san, quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Fairy Tail y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Red Social**

 **.**

 **Comprensión**

 _Porque tarde o temprano comprenderemos todo._

 **.**

Nunca entendí el por qué ella decidió salvarme el trasero.

Es decir, fui un completo imbécil con ella, y ella va y me salva de todos mis jodidos problemas con mi mamá. Ugh, ¿Qué carajos está intentando probar? Quizás está intentando tocarme por mi lado sensible. Odio a las personas como ella. Son tan falsas.

¿Por qué carajos siquiera estoy quedándome en su casa?

Entro a mi perfil de Facebook, una vez que estoy seguro de que ella se va a su habitación.

34 notificaciones.

Genial, casi todos son sobre la puñetera foto. Realmente no quiero comprobar cuantos 'me gusta' o comentarios consiguió, así que me centro en los mensajes.

6 nuevos mensajes.

Mierda.

Uno de ellos es de Gray, uno es de Sting, otro es de Loke, Lisanna, Ángel y por ultimo uno de Jenny.

Abro el de Jenny primero, ya que debo confesar que estoy verdaderamente curioso.

Jenny: Aw, Natsu. ¡Luces tan lindo en esa foto! Jajaja.

La dejo en 'visto' y ni me molesto en responder porque no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella.

Abro el de Ángel.

Ángel: ¡Natsu! ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

Tampoco le contesto. Me dirijo a ver lo que Loke me escribió.

Loke: ¡ja! Deberías ver tu cara, bro. Pero en serio, ¿dónde estás?

Reviso el de Sting.

Sting: ¿Dónde estás bro? ¿Regresas o no?

El mensaje de Gray es para decirme que está enfermo, y que no ira mañana a la escuela.

Me fijo en la hora. 5AM.

Realmente necesito manejar mejor mis hábitos para dormir. Siempre lo digo, pero siempre voy y me acuesto tarde todas las noches, maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Prometiendo dormir temprano al día siguiente, lo que nunca hago.

Abro el mensaje de Lisanna por ultimo.

Lisanna: ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Decido responder.

Natsu: ¿A dónde crees? Tu jodido novio me saco fuera.

Ella está en línea, así que responde al instante.

Lisanna: la fiesta todavía está en su auge. Puedes volver si quieres.

Natsu: me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?

Lisanna: no. Jajaja. Soy sincera. Puedes venir. Le diré a Brent que te deje vivir.

Natsu: jodete.

Lisanna: ¿estás seguro de que quieres hablarme de esa forma?

Natsu: ¿y por qué no?

Lisanna: puedo decirle a Brent

Natsu: no me importa

Lisanna: mira Natsu. Lo siento. Nunca quise que Brent te sacara.

Natsu: ¿entonces por qué dejaste que me fuera? Si hasta te gustó la foto.

Lisanna: oh. Entonces, lo viste

Natsu: por supuesto que lo vi. Está en todo el maldito internet

Lisanna: ya sé xD

Natsu: …

Lisanna: ¿y dónde estás ahora?

Natsu: en casa

Lisanna: ¿d veras?

Natsu: d veras

Lisanna: le envié la foto a tu mamá. Ella dijo que todavía no habías vuelto a casa

Natsu: entonces fuiste tú

Lisanna: sip

Natsu: ¿Por qué? Si somos mejores amigos.

Lisanna: Natsu, necesitas crecer. Eso fue como hace 10 años.

Natsu: lo sé

Lisanna: bueno entonces crece y déjame en paz

Natsu: bien

Lisanna: yo no te amo de la misma forma

Natsu: ya sé

Lisanna: …

Natsu: …

Lisanna: espero que no te molestes por lo de la foto

Natsu: ¿eso crees?

Lisanna: meh

Natsu: …

Lisanna: ya me voy

Natsu: te extraño

Lisanna: lo sé

Natsu: extraño a la vieja tú

Lisanna: …

Natsu: ¿te gustaría que habláramos por teléfono?

Lisanna: no realmente. Me tengo que ir :)

Natsu: oh

Lisanna: sip

Natsu: adiós

Lisanna: chau

Cierro la laptop de golpe. Frustrado. Solíamos ser tan cercanos. Solíamos jugar todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños. Incluso prometimos que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos. Supongo, que ya no le importo como antes, pero aun quiero guardar algún rastro de la amistad que tuvimos.

Supongo que ella cambio, siguió adelante y yo de verdad necesito hacer la misma maldita cosa. Ella casi y arruina mi vida y yo voy y digo que la extraño, ¿en serio? Así no soy yo. Desearía poder tele transportarme allá, abofetearla. Y volver acá.

Necesito crecer y dejarla en paz.

Ella ya no es la Lisanna que yo conocí.

Ella es alguien diferente ahora.

Ella ya no es la Lisanna con la que solía jugar a las escondidas.

Ella creció.

Pero su personalidad apesta.

Ella ya no es la dulce niña que solía conocer, siempre preocupada por mí, siempre queriendo jugar conmigo.

Creció, por un carajo que creció.

Y yo continuo olvidándolo.

– ¿Necesitas un abrazo? –escucho a Lucy preguntar, levanto la mirada y la veo de pie en las escaleras. Está usando un piyama gris con pequeños corazones rojos, está envuelta en una cobija. Luce como si no hubiera dormido nada, aunque hace horas que se había ido a dormir.

– ¿Qué? –digo en shock, viéndola bajar las escaleras. Se para delante de mí, mirándome a los ojos.

–Dije –sus ojos no muestran emoción– ¿necesitas un abrazo?

Natsu, es Lucy con quien hablas.

Anímate. Es la nerd más grande de la escuela. Es odiada por todos, la gente sólo la usa. Es tonta, sin gracia, y bien falsa.

Pero también es la única chica que te ayudo cuando más lo necesitabas.

–No necesito ningún abrazo tuyo –exclamo, viendo como rueda los ojos. ¿De verdad piensa que caeré tan bajo y me dejare abrazar por su pequeño ser?

Camina hacia la cocina, y minutos después sale, con dos tazas de leche caliente en las manos. Me da una a mí, y la otra se la queda ella. Se sienta a mi lado, sorbe algo de leche de la taza, y se recuesta contra el sofá, cerrando sus ojos. Me pregunto qué tal se siente, así que hago lo mismo. La leche está en verdad caliente, en serio que necesito liberar algo de tensión, porque si continúo pensando en Lisanna, nunca podré dormir.

– ¿Sabes? –De repente empieza a hablar –No deberías ir mañana a la escuela. Me refiero a que, todos estarán allí, y sólo obtendrás una atención negativa.

Bueno, por una vez tuvo una buena idea, pero realmente no veo el punto en esconderme de mis problemas. Digo esto mientras me escondo en casa de la nerd. Ugh, ¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lio?

–Gracias, pero no gracias. No planeo esconderme –murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

–De acuerdo –dice suavemente, y puedo escuchar el movimiento. Abro mis ojos unos minutos después, miro al lado izquierdo del sofá. Ella se ha ido. Inconscientemente, dejo caer mi mano en el lugar donde estuvo sentada, continua caliente. Lucy no es precisamente una gran compañía, pero es mejor estar con alguien que estar solo.

Subo hacia su habitación, y toco la puerta. Cuando no obtengo respuesta, la abro y entro. Las luces están apagadas y las ventanas estás abiertas. Afuera está realmente frio, así que la habitación también lo está. Veo que ella se encuentra sentada sobre la cama, envuelta en su cobija. Está mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, me siento a su lado. Observo hacia afuera también, pero no veo nada fuera de lo ordinario.

– ¿Por qué estás mirando el cielo? No hay nada interesante allí.

–Quizás tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo.

Miro otra vez. Tratando de encontrar algo divertido en el cielo, pero no importa cuán duro lo intente, lo único que veo son estrellas y materia galáctica.

–Quiero volar –dice de repente, y yo la miro. Puedo ver a las estrellas reflejándose en sus ojos, y como su boca está ligeramente abierta.

–En verdad te gusta el cielo, ¿no? –pregunto, sin apartar la mirada.

–Eso creo –parpadea, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana–, no puedo dormir sin ver las estrellas. Así que por eso siempre duermo con la ventana abierta.

– ¿Incluso cuando nieva? –pregunto perplejo.

–Incluso cuando nieva.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el cielo. Ella tiene razón. Yo no puedo ver lo que ella ve, pero _quisiera_ poder verlo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

–Deberías ir a dormir –dice de pronto, antes de reposar su cabeza en la almohada. Me quedo sentado mirándola por un rato más, antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

–Sí –digo, antes de abrir la puerta, para abandonar la habitación e ir a dormir.

Quiero ver algo más en el cielo.

¿Pero, qué se supone que buscare?

• * ● * •

Abro mis ojos al sentir como alguien me sacude. – ¡Maldita loca! –grito, cuando Lucy me abofetea en el rostro. ¿Qué carajos?

– ¡Finalmente! –escucho a la empollona gritar, me siento mientras me alejo de ella–. Finalmente logre despertarte. Después de diez minutos de intentarlo –dice alegremente, antes de precipitarse hacia la cocina.

–Date prisa ¡Estamos atrasados! –la escucho gritar, yo aún estoy tratando de habituarme al brillo de la habitación, antes de mirar su teléfono. Son las 12:50.

Oh.

– ¡TENEMOS ESCUELA EN VEINTE MINUTOS! –grito con pánico. Mi mochila está en mi casa, no tengo mi uniforme conmigo, ¡Y estoy hambriento como el infierno!

– ¡Bueno _discúlpame_ por quedarme dormida! –Lucy grita con sarcasmo. La veo salir de la cocina, con el uniforme puesto, cabello perfectamente acomodado y dos pequeñas cajas en sus manos.

– ¿Qué carajos mujer? ¿Cuándo fue que tú…?

–Mientras dormías, ¡andando! –me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la cocina. –Ten. Ponte esto y toma esto –me entrega mi uniforme y mochila, yo la miro extrañado.

–Le pedí a Gray que los trajera.

–Son mis salvadores –musito, antes de precipitarme hacia el baño para ponerme el uniforme.

Me abotono la camisa blanca, y me coloco el traje gris, antes de recordar algo.

– ¡No sé cómo atarme la puta corbata! –grito, saliendo con prisa del baño, veo a Lucy esperando por mí en la puerta principal, con ambas mochilas en el suelo a su lado, y con esas dos cajas en sus manos.

–Ven aquí –dice, camino hacia ella, sintiéndome nervioso cuando veo como sus manos tocan la corbata azul. Ella toquetea por aquí y por allá, y en segundos la corbata está atada. – ¿Cómo sabías como atarla?

–Mi mamá hace lo mismo por mí todos los días –desvía la vista cosa que ella no puede ver el sonrojo de mis mejillas, pero la risa que suelta confirma que de hecho lo vio.

–Ok, toma esto –dice, dándome una de las cajas.

– ¿Qué mierda es esta? –pregunto.

–Es un bento.

– ¿Un bento? ¿Qué carajos es un bento?

–Sólo ábrelo a la hora del almuerzo –dice, caminando hacia la salida. Me encojo de hombros y lo arrojo hacia algún lugar dentro de mi mochila. Me importa un pepino lo que sea eso.

La empujo ligeramente hacia un lado. –Yo voy por delante. No quiero ser visto en compañía de una perdedora como tú. Arruinaras mi reputación más de lo que está.

–Seguro –sonríe.

La miro confundido, antes de caminar lejos de ella.

Maldito fenómeno.


End file.
